Multi-lead components, such as those of the type commonly designated "DIP" wherein the leads extend in dual in-line relation, have hitherto been processed and inserted into circuit boards by machines disclosed, for instance, in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,040 issued in the name of Arther Lambert. In that patent (as well as earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,238 to Lambert et al.) the components are selectively aligned with inserting mechanism by appropriately shifting a magazine and releasing them singly to, and for mounting by, the inserting mechanism after their leads have been straightened, if necessary. When a larger variety or larger supply of components is required to be available for circuit board mounting, it becomes more practicable to hold the larger magazine stationary and employ a relatively shiftable means for transferring each component as it is released from a selected channel of the magazine to be positioned in operative relation to an appropriate inserting device. Machines of this general type are disclosed, for example, in U.S. pat. Nos. 3,442,430 and 3,727,284. Unfortunately, as the quantity and variety of dual in-line (and single in-line components or the like) proliferate to meet circuit requirements, what formerly was regarded as only an occasional small irregularity in the formation of a component body and/or misalignment of its leads can cause more serious disruption of the machine operation by reason of the jamming of leads, or result in a non-insertion or improper mounting of a component and hence a damaged or useless circuit board assembly. It has become a critical problem properly to allow for dimensional and shape variations, for instance those due to body molding flashing, and especially is it desirable to avoid raceway jamming due to overlapping of adjacent end portions or end flashing on the components. It follows that to deal effectively and rapidly with more different components (DIP's for instance, which may look alike but have very dissimilar electronic characteristics), better techniques must be incorporated which insure precise, reliable control over each component as it is processed from its magazine source to final delivery for accurate circuit board installation.
Illustrative of the present invention, about sixty or more component magazine raceways are linearly disposed to be serviced by a computer controlled picker mechanism delivering the successively selected DIP's to a central illustrative DIP inserter mechanism. Presence and position or condition of each component is monitored prior to delivery by the picker mechanism. Preferably the computer determining the order of component selection also regulates Y-Y and possibly X,Y and Z positioning of the circuit board to receive them.